Lady and Darkness
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Written for CoL. AU set. Relena and Heero meet in another mysterious dark yet sweet way in this written mythology. some mythology was altered [Lemon]
1. This Love

**Lady and Darkness**

**Author: Lady Casper**

_Summary: This was written for Church of Lemons (CoL). An AU setting with much mythology intacted. There is a lemon in here so be wary._

**(This Love)**

The sky lit beautiful rays of sunlight as it graced the spring meadow. Birds chirping and singing their songs, to the river's quiet stream of songs one was at peace here. Holding back a yawn, the young man stifled it with his hand as he closed his eyes, resting his arms behind his head. Even a man with his power over others had to rest a bit otherwise he'd have gone insane along ago; if there were such a thing as sane at all.

It had been maybe a year since he had finally gotten out of the stuffy place. Anyone would want to run for a place like this instead of having corpses and dead souls swarming you and almost stealing the air he did breath. Not that he really needed to breathe.

Running his hand across his dark chocolate mane whenever he started to think on his life in the dungeons of the Underworld, he heard twigs snapping. His dark Prussian eyes snapped open and examined his surroundings. Nothing stood in his view or tried to obscure him by hiding behind the many bushes of pink.

Readjusting his position against the thick oak tree's roots, he huffed and tried closing his eyes again. When had he become so tense?

A lovely gust of wind tousled the leaves of the oak tree, knocking a few into his hair. Not bothering to brush them off, he started to nod off to sleep. The leaves started to slip off the top of his head, lightly touching the closed lid of his left eye. Brow knitted in frustration for the fight of sleep; he tried to ignore it only causing it to land on his nose.

Tired of it already, the man smacked the leaves off his head and nose and tried once again, grabbing his hat and placing it over his face. Covering himself from any intrusion of precious leaves from Demeter's creatures, his eyes slowly started to close again.

Apollo's magical rays of sunshine played across the figure in the meadow, sleeping away another decade's anguish that he called life.

----

The butterflies tickled her stomach as she laughed at her friend who had been stuck in a small root sticking up from the Earth.

"Are you alright?" The maiden asked her companion who was giving a glare from the corner of her eye.

"Quite." Sounding sarcastic more than factorial, the woman with beads of the ocean lifted purplish-violet eyes towards the meadows surroundings.

It was a beautiful day to get away from the world's chaos. Even they needed a break from life. It had become so hard, especially on her friend. It wasn't easy living up to the maiden's mother. Let alone her father's. One would only wish to be half as she. But the maiden who started to pick up dandelions and spun in her ivory and pink dress was very much higher in gratitude and purity than anyone could ever have expected.

The laughing face of her friend caused the young woman to stir from her revere. Smiling back at the young blonde, the woman with jet black hair bowed down and picked a few flowers that had caught her eye before being called by her Goddess.

Looking up, she did not see the woman and looked throughout the fields. Where had she gone?

"Relena!" The short haired woman called.

"Relen-" Her breath was cut short as she spotted the woman with the lavishing long blonde locks looked over the bushes filled with pink. "What are you doing?"

Approaching the girl, she started to notice that Relena wasn't looking at the flowers and instead peering over them.

"Rel-"

"Ssh! Hilde hush." The maiden placed a finger over her lips and then acted with a zip of the lips before she peered back over the bush and waved her friend to come over.

This poked the woman's interest as Relena never seemed to be this interested in anything other than flowers and learning how to use a bow and arrow like her cousin, Artemis.

Walking up to the bush, Hilde leaned in, her hand holding on to a bit of the bush for leverage as she peered over.

There lying in the tall meadow grass, was a man with a black leather hat draping over his face. He seemed young around her and Relena's age; if they were mortals that was. Spikes of brunette hair spilled around his ears as his chest rose and fell with the timing of his heartbeat.

"Who do you think he is?" Hilde asked her friend who had a strange look in her eyes as she started to get further through the bush.

"Not quite sure," the smile broadened into a curious cherisher cat sneer, "but I'm going to find out." Before her friend could stop her from the quest of finding the identity of the man who slept under the tree, Relena already had passed through the bush quietly and waltzed towards the man.

Watching as his chest rose and fell, the maiden became intrigued. Never had she felt pulled so much towards a man, human no less. Humming a tune that came from nowhere, she sat beside the dark figure. Up close she could see much of his features. Toned slick muscles hid under the fabric of silk and leather that matched the hat which was currently hiding the mysterious man's mystery.

Something about him, continued to pull her soul to touch him. Two slender fingers lightly touched his black covered leg as she inched closer to see his face. Something about him; it just called to her. What was it about this man?

What was it about this human?

Muscles flexed under her touch. Someone was touching him, but who? The sweet sound of a feminine tone reached his ears and he couldn't break the contact to the stranger's touch.

Who was it?

A Siren?

No. He would have been able to break away.

This was something different. As if he wanted to be touched by this figure.

Relena ran another finger to trail down his chest. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down his chest. Gods, he must have been the sexiest man she'd seen. And she wanted him. Deeply.

"Relena?" Hilde loud whisper startled the maiden and turned around to find her friend waving her to come back immediately.

But she couldn't. Not until she saw the man under the hat's face.

Cautiously, her hand moved towards the black leather hat and touched the rim when it was pulled from her grasp and the man's head tilted to the side.

Her brow knitting with frustration, the maiden tried again and succeeded. Pulling it off slowly, she slowly watched as the no face now became a handsome precious face that made her melt.

Dark locks fell over his eyes as structured face curved perfectly. Not even realizing she was doing it, Relena moved closer until with her dress hiked up her leg, pressed a naked thigh against his clothed one.

Her body was going taut just by being so close to this man. It wanted to touch him, feel his curves against hers.

Tracing the luscious lips with her forefinger, she licked her own in hunger for the lips that beckoned to be bruised under the pressure of desire and lust.

By now, Hilde's face had lit up red and turned away with embarrassment.

'She could have thought to know his name first, Gods.' With that, she smiled. Then again it was something new for Relena, Heaven's Gift to the mortals to have some of her own fun for a change. Going back towards the garden, the maiden winked at the Goddess.

'Good luck.'

Relena had nearly been an inch away from his face, when she felt his breath touch hers. Her own was now caught in her throat as she tried not to gulp down hard and wake him up. Relena continued to touch his face; learned every texture of his skin and every scar that had been chiseled into his body.

The world seemed to phase out as the Goddess and this man seemed to be the only ones living. Sighing, Relena wished it weren't so difficult to kiss him. True, he was gorgeous and she never had been drawn to someone like this but he was also mortal.

Leaning over the stranger, two light kisses pecked his lips before a soft sigh of disappointment echoed from the maiden's mouth.

"If only you weren't a mortal." The quiet whisper sent chills down his spine. Something that had been unfamiliar with him was slowly swirling around this individual.

Moving to walk away and return to her venture of the garden, Relena mentally sighed at the luck she had. Finding a beautiful man under the forest trees only to be ridden with grief that he was no more than a human was more than she could take for a day. Although something still strung about her heart to not leave the handsome man, she willed herself to leave; heavens forbid her mother ever found out she was frolicking with a mortal.

The wind lightly grazed against the woods, letting the story be told of a young storm approaching that would shake the earth and rattle the grounds which the mortals walked. History had changed. Blonde tresses licked at her face as her lips moved in a firm line to fight the speeding waves of the sky.

As quick as the world seemed to faze out, a hand, calloused from around textures of the tips of the fingers, gripped around the slender wrist of the maiden, holding her from moving. Time swiftly crashed again. Leaving her breath stolen and her mind frozen with a feeling that even she had never known: anxious.

Slowly her eyes rose from the ground and turned to meet her small fragile hand clasped under a powerful masculine one that had no plans of letting go.

The sounds of movements caught to the maiden's attention, but didn't dare look up, if not she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Too bad I'm no mere mortal." The voice lifted to her head and clouded her vision.

Soon however the casting spell broke loose.

"How dare you! Let go of me! Who in Zeus do you think you are?" Struggling to get free from his grasp, Relena started to claw at the flesh, leaving small trails of scratch marks that didn't seem to faze him.

An eyebrow rose high as he watched her face crease with nervousness and her hand flex under his own.

"I might ask you the same, maiden. Startling a man out of slumber and showing affection to a stranger no less." An eyebrow cocked up, he watched the woman's face contour.

"Let me go!" Relena pulled away again but wasted her energy fruitlessly. If she were to call her mother, this man would think twice.

The man smirked; his face lighting up as his dark features seemed to turn even more desirable to her than when first discovering the stranger lying under the tress with a hat hiding his face.

"When a maiden can come up to me and disturb my slumber, why shouldn't she be punished for the mischievous actions?"

Not knowing what could be retorted back at the man, Relena pulled her wrist harder, trying to break his grasp, when suddenly her bum landed against the hard ground making her ache.

"Ow." Rubbing her bottom, the maiden pulled herself up and glared at Heero. "What did you do that for!"

"Well, I though you might wanted to be let go, seeing how much you struggled.

Standing up, the man brushes off some of the greenery the woods left on him and started to walk away.

Relena's eyes followed. Storming for an answer to know the identity of the man, they swirled and hazed over.

No man ever interested her this much. Not even the gods that sought to bed her.

Something about him infuriated her but at the same time turned her towards him. The maiden wanted him and it seemed to make her anger more. What was it about this man?

Thinking that he would just leave her, Relena was surprised to see a hand cross her view as Heero handed out help.

"You may be coy, but I don't treat women like such." Sarcasm must have been a first as Relena couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"My you have a way with words." Taking his hand, he lifted her body off the ground and on two feet as he waited for her thanks.

There was none.

"And your manners seem vague."

"Pardon, you were the one who had placed me on the ground. Gratitude is if one helped me from my own fault." Relena sneered, as her hands came about her waist.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite to a man who helped you?" Picking up the hat that lay forgotten by the tree, Heero started to circle the woman, making goose bumps rise from her pearl silk skin.

"You didn't help me." The young blonde remarked as she started to walk away when a hand grasped her wrist again.

"You really are an ungrateful wench aren't you." Heero stated more than asked as a glare flared in his direction.

"Again you grab me. Desperate to have a woman's touch by only having them forced to touch your body…" Trailing off, Relena glanced at his handsome features. Even though the man was an arrogant pompous he was also a quite breathing taking pompous.

An eyebrow shot up; he could feel the tension raking her body as she stood there. Trying her hardest to fight off the feelings of wanting to be against him, she became nothing more than a bickering nymph to him.

"Is that so?" Pulling her closer to his body with his one arm around the waist, his chest rubbed against her heaving one. Two hardened nipples dug into his chest, making his knees want to give out and lips crash against hers; he looked down upon the quivering maiden and smirked.

"Are you not sure that it is you that is desperate?"

Relena had no breath. It had run away from her lungs as he closed the space between the two. If she were to move, he would have just held her harder.

He was toying with her. Having knowledge of the effect he had on her, the man was using it against her. A low growl emitted from her lips.

"Growling? How un-lady like of you." Two soft lips became dangerously close to a quivering pair.

"Lady!"

"Princess! Princess Rel-"

Voices cut through the air, slicing away the tension between the two. Glaring down upon the maiden, he growled himself in protest. Damn, an interruption.

Huffing, the man let go, pushing her away from him leaving a bewildered Relena to stare at him in puzzlement.

"Why did you push me away? You-you jack-" Confusion was evident in her manner. Fingers curled up into a ball as they all but wanted to plant themselves into the man's chest. How could he treat her like that?

"You're a princess. I do not deal with such." With that, he looked at the maiden one last time, one last pull at his heart to console her and worship the ground she walked on, and then he was gone; into the dark abyss of the forest.

The world seemed to crash down upon from the waters of Poseidon.

Soon the man she had become infatuated had disappeared from her world, back facing her. Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes but biting her lip, she snipped out a snide remark about men being arrogant enough to think women would fall all over them just by saying a few words.

She was hardly a woman to do such.

The calls of the maidens in her harem poured on both sides of her, asking if she was alright. Why she had fallen to the ground on her knees with a far off look?

When had she fallen?

Had she done it in front of him or after he had left?

Lifting herself up off the ground, Relena brushed off the grassy greens that attached themselves to her gown and ushered the others back to the garden, a side glance back to where he had laid against the oak was all she granted herself before letting it all slip away into the past.

Hilde kept her eye on the maiden.

Something had definitely flustered the feathers of her goddess.

"I am telling you! The master must be betrothed. It is unfit for him not to have a queen by his side!" The minister bellowed at the council of the Underworld.

"Yes, but the Master does not wish to have a female counterpart." Said a calm voice coming from the corner of robes.

A feminine voice rose, "Then why not ask Zeus if his brother should have a wife? He of all should know exactly what to do." Eris, who some how managed to slip in the conversation unnoticed now sat on the mantle that which fire brimmed to life just below.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" The minister shouted with rage.

"Tsk tsk, do not tempt me by slaying you with a single wave of my hand for your vulgar manners." She smirked waving a finger as saying '_bad'_ to a child.

"It does not matter how I am here. What matters is finding out if Hades should have a woman at his side. And if he does not, well then," a coy smirk rose against her pale skin, "I'll just have to be."

"YOU! But that is up sired!" The minister raised again, his face stricken with mad red flames against his complexion.

Eris's smile faded back and in placement took on a feral scowl.

"It is not for you to decide, you insignificant man. But I see Zeus shall play a lovely role in this don't you?" With that, laughter erupted through the Underworld, sending shivers down the evilest creatures that resided down in the hells.

"Tell your Master, I shall be waiting for an answer. Otherwise," the smirk came back upon her face, "he and his kingdom shall be mine." With a wink, her body dissolved into thin air as if no one had ever been sitting up on the fireplace.

The minister grounded out his teeth, and paced the room.

"Shall we tell the Master, Kariel?" A younger minister asked, fright still showing in his face by Eros's sudden appearance.

"No. We shall only tell that he needs to have a wife, by the orders of the King of the Heavens."

"You know he won't listen. Even with a direct order from his brother. Hee- I mean Master is very…stubborn." The young man's eyes shifted to the ground in sorrow. What were they to do?

"You strike a good point. I'll speak to the Master once he has returned and nourished himself. Go and prepare a chamber for a newly arrival."

"There isn't any scheduled at the moment sir." Checking his list, he double checked everything and came back empty with a confused stare.

"It's a last minute arrangement."

The old man walked off into the far space of the darkness, leaving the younger minister to ponder what he meant but went to do as told.

Little did either now, that two pairs of eyes watched the scene that had just taken place.

Leaving the bewildered apprentice behind, the minister Kariel walked toward a silhouetted glowing orb that sat in the center of a spacious room. Dark purple curtains covered the cave walls leaving a darker effect than the actual cave's natural depth.

Crystal green eyes locked with the orb, almost watching, waiting for something to appear.

Putting his calloused old hands against the cold metal plate that sat in front with inscriptions of the Gods, he closed his eyes and took a deep solemn breath before humming a tune that bounced off the walls in chorus.

Within moments, the inscriptions glowed brightly, filling the room a brilliant light as a hum followed along with the minister's, echoing with only a higher note above his.

The green eyes opened and stormed over.

"Oracle! I ask of you, tell me who shall reign beside my Master and ruler of the Underworld Hades?" Held breath, his hands shaking with nervousness, the old man waited for a reply in the swollen orb that seemed to sparkle and crack, lightening flashing against the crystal flesh that was its being.

A form started to form inside the lightening storm, centering in the crystal that made the man squint, his aging eyes in protest to focus in on the figure that started to bleed a figure of a maiden.

Golden blonde.

Hips curved and shaped perfectly.

Eyes like the sky and yet like the crashing waves of Poseidon.

She was by far breath-taking.

"But who is this maiden with features that behold the blessings of the goddess, Aphrodite?"

The oracle's focus shifted, giving view up close to the young girl's face.

"She is Persephone. Daughter of the Goddess of agriculture, Demeter."

The voice came from no one. But the man was not startled by the unknown voice. Instead he was flabbergasted by what he saw.

"By Zeus, I cannot take her. She is the only daughter of the Mother of Life. I cannot take her only child from her." The man wailed, stricken with anxiety and worry.

"Ask Zeus. For Hades, ask the Almighty Father of Gods to give this girl to him as his partner, his wife."

Sighing, the old man ran a shaky hand through his salt pepper hair. Asking the highest of all Gods to give something to his Master? He had known Hades, who he called Heero since he could remember. Feeling though he had a small parental guidance role over the young Hades, he felt he would do anything for the Master.

"Alright. Then it shall be settled by the highest of them all."

"There is more thing," the oracle's voice, whom which he figured it to be, became grave; "when the girl comes down here, let her eat pomegranate seeds that grow out by the gardens. It is important that she eats these otherwise all will fail and the goddess will go back to her mother, leaving Hades heartbroken and torn."

The man nodded at the oracles words.

Soon the oracle's soft yet piercing glow died within moments of the unspoken silence, leaving the man to run over his words to the Father of Gods.

Surely, his own brother, Zeus would give him a wife. Happiness…wouldn't he?

Leaving with his head hung low, the hood now covering the old sagging skin of an elderly man, while contemplating his own predicament and that of his master and the goddess who he was to kidnap, he realized, "I'm in hell."

Tbc...


	2. Peace of Me

Lady and Darkness

**Chapter Two**

(Peace of Me)

The snickering could be heard throughout the corridors of rooms. Bouncing off the walls, her ears burned. Demeter grimaced as she saw the young goddess sitting on her divan.

"What is it you've come for Eris?" Placing herself across from the woman with dangling long moonlit hair, a coy smile seemed to sliver up the younger woman's lips.

"I've come to bring you news of your daughter. I fear something grave is about to happen." Concern wasn't in her voice, just a stern message that clearly was taken to Mother Earth as her brow furrowed with worry.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe the God Hades, your brother is scheming a kidnapping."

The room went silent.

Relena swished away yet another pestering strand of blonde sunshine as she continued to pull at the flowers, ignorant of her surroundings or the danger that slowly snuck behind quietly.

"Relena, calm down. He's not worth your effort of worrying about." Hilde placed a hand on the Goddess's shoulder but was quickly corrected.

"I am. NOT. Worried. Or concerned of that man and his words." Her lip bit, Relena tried desperately to fight off what she wanted to say. _Why did he disapprove of me?_

It was no fact that Relena had secretly wished the man would have just taken her under his arm and ran away with her. Anything for a little adventure and some romance on the side would have been better than sitting in the garden with the nymphs.

An eyebrow quirked up, "Then what pray tell are you doing to those innocent flowers?"

Relena dumbfounded looked down to see a pile of beheaded flowers flowing down her dress; grass stains bled through her hands as she had strangled the dandelion.

"Nothing."

Turning away, the young Goddess sighed in sadness. So maybe she was hurt by what the man had said. Yes, she was attracted to him and yet she didn't feel she was attracting him in the least. Closing the storm that brewed to life in the cerulean eyes, she calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"Rel-" before Hilde could ask her friend and companion for more over her whole life what was wrong, a gust of strong wind blew past, swiping at her fragile skin and looked away.

Another step; two hands circled around Relena's chest and lifted her up before she could blink. Stunned by what was happening, it took her only a moment before she started to kick and scream, demanding to be released.

The kidnapper took no heed in her warnings or her threats of calling her mother.

The assailant jumped for a high tree and began to hop from one to the next.

With a strong diligent intake of air, Relena bellowed out in a cry of help to her mother.

No one came.

No one rescued her.

Hilde watched in fear as her friend was taken away from her. Nothing she could do would stop this.

A lone cry for her friend lifted up into the sky as tears trapped her heart in sadness.

Nothing could be done.

Relena continued to battle with the stranger, her body livid and her face red. Both hands twisted into painful fists that she slammed into the body of her capture. Nothing seemed to be hurting him. She didn't see the wince of his eyes as another sharp kick to his groin made contact with all nerves ending. Holding back another yelp of pain for the fifth time since he took her from the forest's garden, he bit his lip, tasting crimson touch senses.

He couldn't wait to rid of her once they entered the Underworld.

His body all but wanted to throw her.

Relena's tears finally broke when she couldn't seem to make him falter.

"MOTHER!" A scream erupted from her trembling lips. It was the only thing that could reach her mind to do. She repeated herself again and again.

A flash of the stranger's eyes crossed her mind.

Maybe, he could save her?

Tears choked her breathing as another sob let loose. Oh Gods, why did she think of him now?

Coming up to a mouth of a massive cave, the man stopped, rising his hand up, a line of blood swirled about on his palm and then the entrance to the cave was no more but a phantom illusion as the Underworld's gate appeared.

Relena's heart stopped in her throat.

It was dark and quiet. Just what he had wanted when entering his lair. Pulling his fingers through the chocolate thick mane, Heero dismounted from his horse and walked toward the Underworld entrance. The gates immediately opened, allowing him entrance as he passed by two quivering souls that wanted nothing more than revenge. Heero paid no mind. He never did when it came to a soul that was still writhing in its darkened soul for bloodshed.

He continued on in, slowly discarding a dark brown leather sash that circled around his waist and above his shoulders and threw it on a table near by which he passed, closing closer and closer to his quarters in the Southern wing.

"Heero! Master! You have returned!" Minister Kariel ran towards his young master. His dark eyes seemed hazed with concern and fear.

"What ales you Kariel?" Heero pulled his belt out of its socket and paid no real worry towards the man. He always was a worrywart no matter the cause or the problem.

"We have found you a bride my dear Master! By the grace of Zeus she is waiting for you in your chambers." His voice lifted then softened to a low whisper.

"What? I did not ask for your help." Heero's face grew tightened with anger and frustration. Just what he needed yet another woman that he would not keep for his bride.

Like a lake that rippled with droplets of rain pouring down, Heero remembered visions of the beauty he saw in the woods.

Her soft lips had beckoned him to her. The golden locks coiling in the sunlight. He would have mistaken her for Aphrodite if knew no better.

The vision of the beauty seemed to cloud all else as he started to descend downward to his room. The stairwell was steep, as a room awaited with a shimmering door of jewels engraved in the framework.

"She is a gift from your brother Zeus, be grateful my young lord!" The voice of the minister pulled him away from his dream world as he started closer towards the door.

Yes. Another woman, one that he would reject, wishing it was another beautiful angel that was gone forever.

Her blue eyes still haunted his mind.

It was mostly a blur. She had remembered going to the garden and playing in the flowers with her harem. Then the man in the woods which she had a fatal attraction for, then being rejected by such a handsome man and being kidnapped.

Relena groaned as she sat up and looked around in the poorly lit room. Nothing seemed familiar. Her eyes scanned for anything that would give her a clue as to where she was.

A bit of memory kicked in when she glanced at the walls and the statues and sculptures.

"_You shall be for our Master. King of the Underworld! Hades!" A voice said to her as she was near unconsciousness. _

"_Yes, you shall be his bride! And reign as Queen!"_

Her body writhed with coldness. How could she have been so careless and been kidnapped? Her mother always warned her of such an act that would harm her and her mother's health.

Another shiver rose up her spine making her teeth chatter. It was like a frozen exile to her. Her eyes averted downward to check herself for any signs of abuse and found something worse.

No clothing other than a pair of lacey garments that did little to hide her body graced her. Too much horror, Relena felt even colder than before.

Disgusting pigs! She seethed through her teeth as she tried to pull the covers that were lying on the bed on her.

She was lying on a bed?

"Damn them!" She whispered harshly as she pulled the black satin silk sheets around her waist and wrap it a tie in the front of her bosom.

Pulling her legs from off the bed, two warm feet touched solid ice of cold as they contacted with the freezing floor. Another shiver ran up her spine.

"Why must I feel like I'm in an ice filled room?" Relena chattered not purposely as her mouth started to become quivering.

Shifting around the room, she could not find any of her belongs and cursed under hushed breath.

How was she to escape?

Another freezing shot of air rose up against her neck. Running towards the bed, she huddled under the covers, dark fur covering her face as she berated herself again for being captured. She wouldn't cry. No, she would fight her way out of this.

Dark Prussian eyes flashed behind her Cerulean and Relena smiled.

"Yes, I got to get out of here to teach you a lesson, my stranger of temptation."

Her lips started to turn back to their normal pink, the shivers subsiding as a sudden heaviness fell over her, causing her eyes to close and drift off to sleep.

'Yes, I'll get out of here…' was her only coherent thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

That had been awhile ago.

Now awake, Relena sat up straight in the bed just staring out at the large door that hadn't moved once.

Would it ever move? Let her escape?

Fiery blue that seemed to swim in Poseidon's waters would not turn or look away from that door; her only life outside the room.

"I won't lose."

Maybe her mind decided to toy with her, playing with emotions that were already teetering on the edge. The door that her eyes were steeled to suddenly started to shift. Was it just her imagination?

Soon a lone figure was produced into the darkness. Relena couldn't make out the figure being human or not. Seeming to be a man, she had to guess that was Hades. Intuition told her to lay down and pretend, when he was off guard, make a break for the door.

Closing her eyes unwillingly to shut out the only light she had found, Relena quickly lay still across the bed.

A low grunt emitted from the man as he walked towards the other side of the room. Sounds of clothes being peeled off his body made her shudder. But why was she being so turn towards him? This disgusting creature of a God kidnapped her so she could be used.

Another shudder rose through her body as she could feel herself fight between wanting this to happen and getting to the door for the light of escape.

Leather slapped against his skin as he pulled off his vest that had done little to hide his toned muscles. Now without it, he stood only in a pair of black leather pants. Two charms lay around his neck. One from which he had since birth, another that was the symbol of darkness. An heirloom of being the Prince of Darkness one could say.

Turning towards the bed that would show a young terrified woman, he baffled saw a beauty drenched in darkness.

Her eyes closed, making him growl, golden tresses coated around her head making her have a halo of light frame her face.

She was beautiful.

His mind started to trickle and flash back to the moment he met the Princess in the woods. Sun golden hair adorned to her by Apollo, red lips that made Aphrodite jealous, two Cerulean eyes that were blessed upon by Poseidon.

Even in the darkened woods, he would have noticed those features.

"Poor girl," he shook his head softly, dark tousle hair falling into his eyes which he did not push away. Hidden; that was his place.

Walking toward the bed, he looked at the young maiden that rested on his bed.

Involuntarily, or so he thought, his fingers brushed against her face, moving away a stray strand from her angelic face. Surprisingly, she did not shudder or retreat from his touch as she and he thought would happen.

His cool fingertips seemed to be a spell that she had been waiting to grace her waiting soul, just for the touch and calm her.

Who was this man? Could he truly be the man of the Underworld, evil and cruel?

Closer inspection, he saw much familiarity to the girl in the woods.

"Must be my wishing heart." He berated himself as he inched himself onto the bed.

Weight pushed down the mattress making Relena's body slide downward; her back now resting against the man's side.

Oddly, she fit perfectly against him. They both noted. Relena's eyes fluttered a bit, fighting off the wanting of touching him more and kept to maintaining the belief of slumber.

How could someone she hardly knew, someone who was said to be the cruelest of all to be so warm and irresistible to not touch?

Relena soon realized she was falling for a man she had not even rested eyes upon. Her eyes flinched.

His touch was too familiar to her. The warmth that was growing deep inside her, the feel of his body against hers; she had to see his face.

A twitch in her hand caught his sight from the corner of Prussian eyes.

"You're not asleep." He stated, running his hand down her side, making her shiver.

"How can I," she wanted to bite her tongue but the feel of his hand on her body nearly did knock her unconscious. "Being abducted and then thrown into a room with no clothing."

Heero chuckled. "Well you seemed to have made yourself quite smitten in my bed." He couldn't really help himself but tease her. Something about her, just something being her presence exhilarated him.

"Excuse me!" Relena, completely thrown off guard by his remark vaulted upward in the bed, causing the weight of the bed to shift and knocked their bodies closer together. She mentally smack herself but could only gulp back a moan as his skin brushed against her bare arms.

"Only stating what is clear as crystal." Heero's smug voice seemed to skip when they were pressed closer together. Again he felt something for this girl.

Fire flickered in his memory as two orbs of ocean stared down him with confusion and heated passion that was being held on only by a string.

"You!" It seemed to have come from the young maiden before he could let the word slip through his now dry lips.

Blazing recognition slapped her mind. The man in the forest was the same that sat beside her.

"What on Earth is your problem?" Two fists started to form beside a timid body. "First you toy with me back in the forest and then reject me only due to my harem to call me Princess and now you kidnap me for your bride!" Livid quite wasn't the word he would have said for her voice rising against him.

"You misunderstand. I was not the one to scheme the kidnapping. It seems my Minister felt that I should find a bride and decided on his own to give me you." A cold tone hit the last word. So, he didn't want her?

Tears welled up across her vision that blasted tears that were banished to exile where her heart currently resided; shattering to nothing more than a love's lost dreams.

Flinging the bedding off her warmed body, Relena tried to jump off the bed and head for the door but a hand captured her small wrist. With no more than a light tug, she was back on the bed, against his dark tanned skin that made her quiver under its scrutiny.

Lit on fire, his lips just barely touching hers, he lushly whispered, "Don't take what I say wrong." Slightly, his upper lip touched her bottom one, grazing lightly against the soft lips that called to him, he teased their sensitivity.

Closing her eyes shut, Relena tried to pull her head away but only made her predicament worse when the length of her neck was exposed; he took the invitation.

Small nips turned into bruising kisses against her collarbone as Relena groaned, her fingers digging like needles into his shoulder blades.

Fighting against her body's wishes, Relena managed to push her hand against his face, knocking him off course to the valley between her breasts. Face reddened madly, the maiden stuttered over her words and tried to cover herself up with the fluff pillow. Heero growled against his teeth, trying not to sound so desperate but knowing it was obvious as was her arousal.

"Stop!" The command was more of a plea from a small child and Relena's body shook with tremors of feelings she never experienced before. She hated this man, for capturing her not from the gardens but her heart and its need.

"What do you want from me?" The quivering voice met his ears, he backed away.

"If you're scared of me you shouldn't be…"

"Shouldn't I?" Relena interrupted, sitting up she managed to keep herself covered until her eyes met his. They flamed deeply for something she wasn't sure of, something that she herself wanted. Maybe they were her own reflecting in his, again she didn't know but felt her body move towards his and before she could think, her lips crashed against his bringing a moan through his lips that made her feel high on knowing the effects she caused him.

She was so different from any of the other women he encountered.

All were beautiful, but not her.

Her lips teased the side of his neck and then tickled his ear as she breathed a soft giggle when his moans became strangled breaths.

"So even you can be breathless." Another kiss was placed under his neck as her fingers trailed down his chest.

She could feel herself becoming stronger against him. Although she knew he held more power physically, she could feel the weight shifting to her as his eyes fluttered shut and his hand clenched her garments.

That was until a daring finger slipped behind her panty line and teased her center. A moan escaped her lips by surprise as she tried to keep hold of her surroundings but soon realized it was just he and her lying on a bed as they found one another's weakness and made their own strength.

"I thought, you said- you don't deal with princesses?" Relena breathlessly asked as she went to attack his pants clasp in the front.

"You're the exception." He laughed lightly but then a seductive scowl etched his features as he kissed her pulse point, moving her hands away and unclasped the leather bond that held his pants together and waited.

Long lashes fluttered as she started to come back down from heaven and opened her eyes to see his staring into hers.

A blush crept across her face and she nodded her consent.

The ocean met the night, darkness kissing the forbidden light.

Pulling off the bodice, he kissed each bit of flesh that was exposed as Relena arched her body against him giving more access.

His eyes trailed up to see her face in ecstasy and suddenly he felt the pull of pain in his arousal.

The perfect beauty of the night, he thought as he watched her.

His eyes drawn back; someone of which didn't deserve to live in solitude.

Pulling away he tried not to look her in the eyes but a hand pulling his face back killed his attempts and now faced two teary blue eyes that asked for an answer.

"Don't." The simple word sent both their worlds' crash to one as Relena feather silk lips touch his, healing the wounds of loneliness.

Was it love?

Could someone fall for a complete stranger?

Relena's hands cupped his face as he ran his hands down her back, his cool fingertips gliding against silk.

Maybe she truly was a goddess.

"_By the grace of Zeus she is waiting for you in your chambers."_ The words of the minister echoed in his mind. She was a gift from Zeus, but he felt she was more than a mere maiden to be passed over like property.

His teeth bit at her neck as his fingers twisted the only garment protecting her modesty, slipping two fingers into her entrance he continued to nuzzle against her neck as an exhale of air moaned from the lady's lips.

_His_ maiden's lips.

"Your name," the sweet echo of her voice made his heart leap.

"Heero" He looked in her eyes; they sparkled like the midnight sky's blanket of stars.

The name was like an age old song that had been forgotten in the sands of time to her.

Keeping it deep inside her heart as though it were a secret that only she would know. Another passionate kiss left them panting for more as their bodies moved against one another.

"Relena."

His fingers toyed and a coil form between her legs until he plunged another in, breaking the barrier of self-doubt. Relena orgasm-ed out on to his fingers, which he pulled out and licked clean as he bent his head down to clean the rest of her.

Breathing labored, Relena once pure and innocent, the good girl, now groaned as another pull in her core wanted more of the man above.

And she wasn't about to let embarrassment or reserve get in her way. Rising her lower body off the ground, she raised herself more onto Heero's mouth making a wake of echoes usher through the room.

The heat growing deep in his pants that seemed to constrict against his toned calves and thighs was almost too painful.

He couldn't take much more of it.

Two strong hands came at her waist and pulled her down further so Heero could rub his clothed erection against Relena's. A hiked breath and Relena was at his pants, clawing at them with as little to no skills at getting the damned things off.

Heero wanted to laugh but felt the cool air touch his backside and realized with a triumphant cry from Relena's lips as the pants went slack against thighs.

Sitting up quickly, the young blonde yanked down the remainder of the pants around his ankles and disposed of them to the floor.

A smile graced her lips as Relena encircled her arms around Heero's neck and pulled him against her once again. This time skin against skin; feeling one another's breaths enter and leave lips.

Reaching underneath, Heero ripped off the soaked panties and with no caution, threw it over his shoulder before smothering Relena's body with feather light kisses before depositing a taut nipple between his lips and suckling hard, lightly ran his member against her entrance.

The TEASE!

"Why do you toy with me?" A growl erupted as Relena rammed her pelvis against his, causing Heero to slip into her.

"Impatient!" A choked holler.

"STUBBORN!" Another matched.

Again, Relena pushed herself upward and this time engulfed Heero's hardened cock fully into her virgin's barrier; a shattering glass barrier that was no more than the tides of the past.

Tears spilled against the side of her face. Feeling so much pain and pressure, this was something the young goddess had not encountered.

Fingers twisting against the tone skin, two lips crashed against the liquid crystal, banishing it away as Heero started to move inside her.

Resting her hands by her head, fingers intertwined with one another with his as she held tightly.

She was so tight. He mentally berated himself for allowing so much pain to be caused to the maiden.

"Relena…" he panted, "try to relax and move along with me."

Stumbling at bit at the first thrust, Relena started to catch the rhythm, the pain dying down to nothing more than the pressure that started build more with each thrust against each other.

Trickles of sweat poured down her skin. The beating of her heart, the only thing that could be heard other than their moans.

Calloused hands roamed the pure pearl skin of her body, resting on the petite hips, guiding them with each rock and pull.

A flush against her skin, a beautiful glow, Heero kissed against her lips, allowing access for her to enter and dominate him. She took his invitation. Her tongue glided against his bottom lip and then entered as he sucked against her upper lip.

She could sense it about him the moment she saw him in the forest. The lonely figure never knowing the word 'love' or affection of just being alive. A person that would never allow someone in, fearing that they would be torn down from the inside with betrayal or worse…disappointment.

Allowing her such a acquiescence filled her body with so much more than just lust and desire. She could truly admit to herself, she was in love with this lone figure and wanted to heal those wounds that seemed to burn with every bit of breath he took.

Still guiding her body to his, Heero could feel the pull of his release, the edge becoming dangerously close. Wrapping his right arm under the small of her back, he rose Relena up and hoisted her against his body and thrusted deeply, nearly causing no air to pass his lips.

Relena's head lulled backward, her neck once again exposed to his lips.

Running his left hand against the soft skin, he pulled out and with a growl of determination, thrusted once more, with so much force if he had not had a hold on Relena she would have slammed against the headboard.

Eyes shut tightly; Relena tightened her hold on broad shoulders as the Earth quaked throughout her body.

Biting down hard on her lip, tasting the sweetness of crimson, Relena realized just how much she didn't want it to end.

It seemed a feral smirk lifted on her lips as she waited for Heero to pull out before switching her waist against his hand, causing him to miss her entrance by an inch.

The growl was low; dangerous and livid as Heero was about to bite out a complaint, Relena slid her leg under one of Heero's calves and twisted. Losing balance and his hold on her, Relena had enough room to flip herself over top, now just above Heero's swelling cock.

Even though living in the darkness and becoming adapted to it, he couldn't quite make out Relena's expression. With one swift hand, a grip was made on his member and he mentally gasped.

It was tight and unwilling to let go, Heero tried to pull away but it seemed his captor was not having it as she squeezed tighter; his eyes shut closed as the world started to crash around him.

Propped up on Heero's legs, Relena began to descend with her hand guiding him to her entrance before letting herself drop on top of him suddenly.

Back arched, Relena started to move back and forth, keeping in time with urgent strokes as Heero tried to keep up.

The pure young maiden now controlled the Dark Lord of the Netherworld.

What a sight they must have made, Heero thought.

Being controlled by another living creature, one he trusted with his life and only met earlier that day, seemed to keep him excited.

Maybe it was even a dark fantasy of his he never knew rested in the corridors of his mind.

With quick strides of her hips connecting with his, they continued their dance. Lips opened with held breathes, eyes watchful of the other pair, hands intertwined with one another.

Their skin felt as if it were on fire, just by the other's touch. Relena's body arched up, breasts arched out in front of Heero's eyes. Such beauty he had never saw until now.

With the edge rushing to their feet, their bodies melted together as one.

Releasing himself inside her, Heero's body shuddered; matching his lover's who also shuddered with her own release.

Within a few moments, golden hair cascaded across a toned chest as she listened to his racing heart. She smiled.

"So…what should we do now?" Relena asked, circling one of Heero's nipples that seemed to need attention.

Heero hissed at first but eventually had his fingers fan through the soft tendrils of sunlight.

"Rest."

"What about my mother? She must be worried about me." A sad look crossed her face and Heero kissed the maiden's forehead.

"I'm sure she'll understand once she knows of a god taking you."

"Gods don't really bother my mother. She _is _Mother Earth after all." Relena countered in a matter of fact manner.

"What?"

"Demeter?"

"Demeter is your mother?"

Relena nodded slowly. "She won't let me stay, you know this. And I know I'll miss her."

Again the sad look drowned the young woman in droplets of sorrow and Heero felt it again, that pain in his chest.

"Stay with me."

Fin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**


End file.
